disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Cummings
James Jonah "Jim" Cummings is an American voice actor and singer who has voiced many Disney characters in several Disney productions. Jim was born in Youngstown, Ohio, and later moved to New Orleans where he worked on Mardi Gras floats and as a door-to-salesman, he then moved to California where he worked odd jobs before he got into voice acting. Cummings is known for his ability to mimic Sterling Holloway's high voice. His most notable characters for Disney are Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Pete, Ray, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Kaa, and various other characters listed below. In other television work, he provided additional voices for and voiced Malefor in Season 2 of , a role that Mark Hamill originated in . Disney Roles Petewall.jpg|Pete (1992–present) Big Bad Wolf.jpg|Big Bad Wolf (2001-present) Pooh-bear-clip-art-winniepooh 1 800 800.jpg|Winnie the Pooh (1988–present) Tigger pose .jpg|Tigger (1989-present) Doc OK 214572K5a.jpg|Doc (Disney On Ice, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Diamond Edition deleted scenes) Chesire Cat- 1280x800 copy.jpg|Cheshire Cat (2004–present) Bearlyasleep08.jpg|Humphrey the Bear (1999–present) Ladyandthetramp621.jpg|Tony (2001) Clipjungle10.gif|Bagheera (Jungle Cubs DVD Cutscenes, singing voice) 22635.jpg|King Louie (1990–present) Kaa jb2.jpg|Kaa (1996–present) 277235_1250432300012_450_300.jpg|Colonel Hathi (1996–present) M.C. Monkey.png|M.C. Monkey (The Jungle Book 2) Char 31476.jpg|Buzzie (2001–present) 2999748238_e189a66657_m.jpg|Zummi Gummi (1990–1991) MontereyJack1.jpg|Monterey Jack (Seasons 2-3; in tandem with Peter Cullen) Cheddarheadcharlie.jpg|Cheddarhead Charlie Conrad Cockatoo.jpg|Conrad Cockatoo Sergeantspinelli.jpg|Sergeant Spinelli Tmftt2.jpg|Hiram Nimnul.jpg|Professor Norton Nimnul FatCat.jpg|Fat Cat char_2047.jpg|Wart the Lizard Dj nic.jpg|Jack and Nickels Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 238 Dirty Rotten Diapers arsenaloyal - YouTube12.jpg|Baby Thaddeus General_Muoro.jpg|General Muoro Toaster2.jpg|Evil Clown Ariels078.jpg|King Triton (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Dc036.jpg|Lionel the Lion DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage Darkwing Duck keyart.png|Darkwing Duck Negaduck chainsaw.png|Negaduck Firstnegaduck.png|Negatron Negaduck char_2063.jpg|Herb Muddlefoot Vlcsnap-2015-06-06-11h22m01s404.png|Maurice Norman.png|Norman 285175-1-.jpg|Crud Muck-smudge-1-.jpg|Smudge Nasty Jack.jpg|Nasty Jack Snapshot20051019162445.jpg|Razoul Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat 1333.jpg|Lucky Piquel 188476_1253816452958_6res_300_177.jpg|Scar (last few lyrics of "Be Prepared", The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Ed03.gif|Ed the Hyena gopher.png|Gopher (The Lion King) UncleBoaris.jpg|Uncle Boaris Poca father.jpg|Chief Powhatan (singing voice) 382745 1268669953240 453 300.jpg|Kekata (singing voice) NessusMugshot.jpg|Nessus (Hercules) Char 24563.jpg|Tall Theban Char 24564.jpg|Elderly Theban The Self-Elected Supreme Commander.jpg|Supreme Commander (singing voice) 3966-27654.gif|King James Sebastian the monkey.png|Sebastian (singing voice) TarzanandJane042.jpg|Tantor (The Legend of Tarzan and Tarzan & Jane) Merkus.png|Merkus Char 20133.jpg|Chilkoot 3966-29410.jpg|Bering Fox2-disneyscreencaps com-1366.jpg|Waylon & Floyd (The Fox and the Hound 2) Char 15043.jpg|Shelbow Princess-And-The-Frog-Ray.jpg|Ray (The Princess and the Frog) 141468.jpg|Sand Monster Dtrt01.jpg|Prince Wazoo Dominustusk.jpg|Dominus Tusk Inmidl094.jpg|Gregarius Kutato.png|Kutato Dingo.jpg|Dingo Char_40980.jpg|Big Daddy-O Cool Char_40984.jpg|Stanley Strazinski Webster-(Belle's Magical World).jpg|Webster Blitzen.jpg|Blitzen Featherstone.jpg|Featherstone (Gnomeo & Juliet) Trader Moe1.png|Trader Moe Fred the Baboon.jpg|Jed (Jungle Cubs) Jed the Baboon.jpg|Fred (Jungle Cubs) Winifred's Uncle.jpg|Winifred's Uncle (Jungle Cubs) Char_12270.jpg|Whitehood (Jungle Cubs) Glowfish.jpg|Glowfish Emperor Shaaga.jpg|Emperor Sharga giggles26.jpg|Sorcerer Blowfish 640px-Lucky_Colonel_Tibbs_2.jpg|Colonel (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Tumblr_n1bnxeBuLt1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|Dirty Dawson Persian_Pete.jpg|Persian Pete 3597.jpg|Mayor Ed Pig Covington.jpg|Covington Aunt Louise.jpg|Aunt Louise Jambalayajake andGumbo.jpg|Gumbo Wormwood_Profile_Picture.jpg|Wormwood Moliarty.jpg|Professor Moliarty Char 19438.jpg|Pooh's gangster look-alike from "How Much is That Rabbit in the Window?" Char 19435.jpg|Usher from "Pooh Oughta Be In Pictures" Char 19436.jpg|Papa Heffalump Char_18386.jpg|Beaver (My Friends Tigger & Pooh) Character Dr. Hudson.png|Dr. Hudson ElCapitan.jpg|El Capitan King larry.jpg|King Larry Char 94629.jpg|Thompkins Char 90220.jpg|Goodwyn the Great Tridart.jpg|Tridart, the Despair Catfish Booray01.png|Catfish Booray Rex-the-dog.png|Rex (Sofia the First) Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 214 The Case of the Cola Cult arsenaloyal - YouTube122.jpg|Bubbles Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 207 The Luck Stops Here arsenaloyal - YouTube5.jpg|Clyde Cosgrove Bruin.png|Bruin Hipporescuerangers.png|Hippo (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers') Lord Howie.png|Lord Howie Dtz.png|DTZ B 25-SteggyPaws2 dark.jpg|Steggy Aspi.jpg|Pepto Gizmo Onlyhaveice4u - 064.png|Prince Nevarhas Bin-Broak Inspector Burrow.png|Inspector Burrow Talespin - 104 - mommy for a day Video - Rediff Videos.jpg|MacKnee Cal Krudon.jpg|Cal Crudon (Quack Pack) Quack Pack - Gator Aid thugs.jpg|Thugs (Quack Pack) The-Pirate-Fairy-48.png|Port (The Pirate Fairy) The-Pirate-Fairy-133.png|Oppenheimer (The Pirate Fairy) The Singing Stones-The Singing Stones03.png|Chief char_131794.jpg|Roar (The 7D) Admiral-hornpipe.png|Admiral Hornpipe Mr._Carter.jpg|Mr. Carter char_129583.jpg|Pirate Liliputtian (Gravity Falls) Hondo rebels.jpg|Hondo Ohnaka Big Bad.png|Big Bad Hermancigar.png|Baby Herman (Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin) Psycho-who-framed-roger-rabbit-12027901-487-386.jpg|Psycho (Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin) 1995-runaway-5.jpg|Julius Censor Monkeys.jpg|Censor Monkeys Old_Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa (Old) Ghost Marvel.jpg|Ghost The Giant.png|The Giant Lmi9.jpg|Scales W.I.T.C.H. - Howard Hale.jpg|Harold Hale Hammerhead 2017.jpg|Hammerhead Farouk.jpg|Farouk Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-480.jpg|'Akela' (The Jungle Book Rhythm N Groove) Gallery 3376269_ori.jpg Jim_cummings2.jpg JIM-CUMMINGS.jpg Jim_Cummings.png Jim Cummings & family at PatF premeire.jpg|Jim Cummings with his wife Stephanie and their daughters Lulu and Grace at The Princess and the Frog premiere. Jim_Cummings_January_2015.jpg|Jim Cummings attending Magic City Comic Con in January 2015. Screen Shot 2017-09-18 at 4.40.53 PM.png|Jim Cummings promoting the DuckTales reboot. Trivia *Cummings is the third person to voice Winnie the Pooh and Kaa, after Sterling Holloway and Hal Smith. *Not related to fellow voice actors Brian Cummings or Todd Cummings. *He will reprise his role as Winnie the Pooh in the upcoming live action film. This makes him the second actor to reprise his animated role in a live action film, the first being James Earl Jones as Mufasa in the live action remake of The Lion King. External links * * Behind The Voice Actors nl:Jim Cummings Category:1950s births Category:People Category:Voice actors Category:Singers Category:People from Ohio Category:American actor-singers Category:American voice actors Category:Annie Award Winner Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Lion King Category:TaleSpin Category:Brother Bear Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:The Black Cauldron Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:Pocahontas Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Aladdin Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Gnomeo & Juliet Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Goof Troop Category:A Goofy Movie Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Bonkers Category:Sofia the First Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Motorcity Category:Tarzan Category:DuckTales Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:The Replacements Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Disney Fairies Category:Gravity Falls Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:Quack Pack Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The 7D Category:Pepper Ann Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Disney Revival Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:American television actors Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Fantasmic Category:Chip 'n Dale Category:Marvel Comics Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Epic Mickey Category:Goldie & Bear Category:Doc McStuffins Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Spider-Man Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) Category:Video game voice actors Category:ABC